


Mi Calabacita

by Antiseptic_Beauty



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiseptic_Beauty/pseuds/Antiseptic_Beauty
Summary: Various moments between Judy and V.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	1. Call On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing I thought up, probably talking place shortly after V and Judy meet. Honestly though, you could exchange Judy for Panam here - I actually wonder whether Panam would've been a better fit for this one!

"Lemme see... V, V, V... Violet?"

"Judy."

"You don't _look_ like a Vanessa..."

"Judy!"

"Veronica?" 

V shoots her a stern glance, which Judy misreads as a tell. "Oh my God, it's Veronica, isn't it?"

"You know I'm not gonna tell you, Judy."

She grins widely. "C'mon, you don't trust me? I can keep a secret, y'know."

"It's _V_. Just V. That's my name."

"Whatever you say, Veronica."

"My name is _not_ Veronica!"

"Aha, so that narrows it down a little," Judy croons, mischievously.

V groans loudly, pressing a palm against her forehead.  
She can tell she's going to enjoy Judy's company.


	2. Freckles

V has freckles.

They're only slight, Judy notices; faint little pepperings that climb from her cheeks to the bridge of her nose, invisible from a distance and easily defeated by make-up. She hadn't noticed them under the dim lights of the basement at Lizzie's or the dark, sordid hole they'd pulled Evelyn out of.

Evelyn's complexion was impossibly perfect, a synthetic faceplate especially made to catch the eye of important men like Yorinobu Arasaka. It was beautiful, _too beautiful_ \- doll-like, unaging, artificial.

V, on the other hand, sports the same skin she was born with, complete with all her little freckles. The more Judy stares, the more appear, one after another, the tone of her cheeks becoming mottled and uneven, like the accidental smatterings of a paintbrush that have never been corrected.

She's just... herself, in a world where it's not fashionable to be.

V stirs the slightest bit, still blissfully curled up on Judy's couch, eyelids shut. Judy takes it as a sign. _Quit checking out your best friend while she's sleeping, Alvarez. It's weird._

Some day, though, she'd like to get to know V's freckles better.


End file.
